FIJACIÓN ORAL
by saranya.x
Summary: Cómo Mulder se enteró de algo muy importante...


FIJACIÓN ORAL

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora: Saranya.

Título: FIJACIÓN ORAL

Disclaimer: Garantizo que no me lucro con la utilización de estos personajes, pues son de ya saben quienes.

Rating: No puedo creer que diga esto, con la aversión que le tengo a los babyfics, dado que sufrí mucho con el nacimiento y pérdida de William, pero es un babyfic del tipo: MRSW.

Nota de la autora: Dedico el presente relato muy especialmente a Helessa, Anascully y a FBI, abanderadas del reto babyficstico (perdón por la palabra, nunca la había escuchado y menos, escrito).

Otra nota: Una compatriota mía sacó un disco con el mismo nombre de mi relato, pero nada que ver lo uno con lo otro, todo fue casualidad, diría que ella se copió de mí si pudiera probarlo, pero no puedo dado que no es verdad.

Spoilers: La octava... snifff, snifff. (La sufrí mucho)

Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios.

FIJACIÓN ORAL

Mulder esperaba impaciente en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que hasta ahora tenía tiempo para sentarse, solo, a enfrentar sus propios pensamientos y sensaciones sobre lo ocurrido.

Y estaba muy confuso.

Tenía tantos recuerdos agolpados en la mente, recuerdos demasiado tormentosos como para ser compartidos. Y ahora estaba allí, afuera de la habitación de Scully, mientras la familia de ella, Skinner y Doggett la visitaban. Esperaban que el bebé fuera traído después de la revisión exhaustiva a que estaba siendo sometido en la unidad de neonatos del hospital.

Todos expectantes, nerviosos... cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Mulder no soportó la tensión ni mucho menos ver la mirada cargada de angustia de Scully mientras esperaba, por ello se alejó y decidió quedarse afuera. No era mucho el cambio, desde su regreso de la muerte se había sentido así, fuera, de la vida de ella, de su reciente pasado, de su trabajo, de todo. El mundo se acostumbró demasiado rápido a seguir girando sin su presencia, demasiado fácil, como si no hubiera dejado huellas con toda su lucha y su búsqueda de los últimos años.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que sentía que Scully había podido seguir su vida sin él. "¿Qué esperabas, maldito egoísta?" - se preguntaba mentalmente - ¿acaso que se hubiera vaciado el cartucho de su pistola en el cerebro, que se hubiese lanzado de un puente o algo por el estilo?" Pues ella siguió su vida, buscó alternativas para tener a su hijo, a su anhelado hijo, seguro encontró un donante que resultó más efectivo que él mismo, quizá el problema del fracaso anterior había sido la mala calidad de la materia prima del donante, y no Scully misma, pero ahora, con otro, si le había funcionado.

Porque de algo si estaba seguro, Scully no tenía otra relación sentimental, estaba sola, pero con un hijo... un hijo, oh Dios, Scully con un hijo, y Mulder recordaba como lo tuvo brevemente en brazos mientras se lo entregaba a Mónica para llevarlo al helicóptero, y después él mismo tomaba en brazos a Scully, quien se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Inexplicablemente se sentía marcado por ese breve momento en que cargó al bebé. Aunque no se detuvo a mirarlo sintió una calidez suave y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo sintió respirar, moverse... muy, muy breve momento, pero esa sensación lo dejó tan impresionado que inmediatamente entregó el bebé a Reyes y se dedicó a llevar a Scully. Sólo hasta ahora tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Una sensación extraña, una conexión inexplicable, casi paranormal tenía con ese niño, pues aún sin verlo, lo sintió vivo, naciente, y con esa fuerte corazonada fue guiando al piloto del helicóptero, hasta encontrarlos.

Y ahora el bebé se hallaba en la unidad de neonatos, la zozobra le embargaba y aunque hubiera querido irse, retirarse y dejar el espacio para todos aquellos que habían seguido su vida, sin él, no podía. Debía saber como estaba . Le era imprescindible.

Se levantó un cierto revuelo cuando una enfermera acompañada del pediatra atravesó el pasillo llevando al bebé en brazos. Mulder vio como entraron a la habitación de Scully pero no se atrevió a seguirlos. Solo vio a través de la ventana de la puerta, las expresiones de alivio en el rostro de todos y comprendió.

Estaba bien, normal... como todos los bebés. Una sensación de paz y de alivio le traspasó por completo, sobre todo cuando vio el rostro lloroso y sonriente de Scully mientras recibía al niño en sus brazos.

Mulder se hizo a un lado cuando todos comenzaron a marcharse. Maggie se acercó y le dejó un beso sonriente en la mejilla, con más cariño del habitual, pero el no pudo hablarle y únicamente sonrió. Cuando solo quedaban Skinner y Doggett en la habitación no se resistió y decidió entrar.

El bebé ya se encontraba en una pequeña cunita al lado de la cama de su madre y ella sonreía, con la beatitud de quien es consciente de que ha acabado de conocer personalmente al ser más importante de toda su existencia.

Él se acercó mientras los otros hombres se hacían a un lado y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Y quiero la verdad, no el tradicional "Estoy bien, Mulder". - le dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

- En este caso es verdad, estoy bien Mulder, quizá un poco dolorida, pero muy, muy bien. - Le dijo mirando en dirección a su hijo, guiando también la mirada de Mulder hacia él.

La cierta magia que les envolvía se vio turbada por un fuerte ruido, en ese momento entró avasalladora la enfermera que antes había llevado el bebé a la habitación.

- Buenas tardes, caballeros... doctora Scully, vengo a que iniciemos el proceso de lactancia materna, ¿está usted de acuerdo, cierto? Pues siendo doctora, sabrá de la importancia de la leche materna...

- Por supuesto – afirmó Scully - es mi intención lactarlo.

- Pues bien, entonces que se quede el padre y salgan los demás.

Doggett y Skinner, un tanto apenados por estar en medio de tan íntimo momento, se acercaron a la cama de Scully para despedirse. Mulder no sabía si seguirles o quedarse, lo único claro que tenía en ese momento al ver que se despedían, era que ninguno se sabía el donante de la materia prima efectiva para haber hecho a ese bebé.

Cuando se marcharon Mulder optó por hacer lo mismo, pero una mirada firme de Scully, sin saber como ni por qué, lo hizo quedarse en su sitio.

- Bien, - continuó la enfermera- señor...

- Mulder - completó él.

- Debe ayudarme.

La enfermera ayudó a Scully a incorporarse y a dejar por fuera de la bata sus senos, le revisaba y apretaba los pezones verificando que bajara leche, en efecto una gotas transparentes y aceitosas se asomaron y por ello la enfermera con entusiasmo dijo:

- Señor Mulder, alce usted a su hijo y colóquelo cerca del pezón. Durante mucho tiempo se pensó que la lactancia era solo asunto de las mujeres, pero hoy día los padres también tienen que participar, y muy activamente.

Mulder quedó sorprendido ante la extraña petición. Sólo atinó a mirar a Scully y detectó sus ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas y su respiración anhelante, incierta, quizá algo suplicante. Además sentía con tanta certeza dentro de sí la presencia de ese niño, que paralizado se quedó allí en su sitio, sin posibilidades de escapar.

En segundos reaccionó, tomó al niño en brazos y suavemente, aunque con algo de torpeza, lo colocó cerca del pezón derecho de Scully. El niño se revolvía inquieto, quizá ya hambriento, y Mulder pudo contemplarlo por primera vez. No se resistió y con su mano libre tocó la tersura de sus mejillas.

- Parece de raso - dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Lo acercó más a Scully y ubicó su boca cerca de su seno. El bebé apenas sintió la suavidad del pezón de ella cerca de sus labios instintivamente se lanzó a chuparlo con ansiedad. Mulder acercó su rostro, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, se sonrieron.

- Woooow, reaccionó de la misma forma que yo cuando vi por primera vez tus senos, bueno, cuando los vi en el contexto apropiado, porque antes... - dijo Mulder, medio en serio medio en broma, despertando una sollozante carcajada de Scully.

- Si, exactamente como tú... – reconoció Scully, sonriendo, rememorando esos momentos tan mágicos, tan asombrosos.

Mulder sintió como sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contemplando esa escena.

- Es maravilloso, verte aquí, alimentando por primera vez a tu hijo, tal como lo habías soñado tanto tiempo.

- Si, y contigo, vivo, a mi lado, y con él, completamente normal, sano... – completó ella.

La enfermera, viendo que ellos dominaban perfectamente la situación, se retiró en silencio.

De fondo solo se escuchaba el ansioso y goloso succionar del bebé. Scully pidió ayuda a Mulder para cambiarlo de seno, y otra vez el bebé se aferró fuertemente al pezón y lo succionaba, como si fuera la última comida de su vida, bueno, la primera.

- Y además... es lógico que mi bebé reaccione como tú... con seguridad se parecen mucho... – Scully dudaba y le esquivaba la mirada - Mulder, el es...

Él le puso suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara, se miraron y solo la voz de él resonó en la habitación, pues la súbita revelación que tuvo en su mente se abrió paso e hizo innecesarias más palabras...

- Lo sé Scully... es mi hijo.

Ella asintió, con las lágrimas fluyendo libremente.

Mulder se acercó a ambos y depositó un beso en la pequeña cabecita y luego deslizó sus labios dejando un suave beso en el seno con el cual Scully alimentaba al bebé, a quien ya se le veía somnoliento.

- No quiere separarse de ti – dijo Mulder al contemplar le resistencia del bebe a sacar el pezón de su boca, ya dormido- no lo culpo, yo también he querido reposar y pasar allí eternos minutos, es un sitio privilegiado.

Ella solo le sonrió, emocionada, e incapaz de articular palabra, acercó a Mulder y le besó en la frente, mientras le entregaba el niño para que lo depositara nuevamente en la cuna.

Él contempló a su hijo ahora en sus brazos y le besó la frente, mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella y la besaba.

Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron, se abrazaron.

FIN


End file.
